Bom demais para ignorar
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Ao estarem novamente juntos em Hogwarts depois de muito tempo, o professor Potter e a professora Granger vão perceber pouco a pouco o quanto seus desejos mais culposos e inconfessáveis podem se tornar também incontroláveis. CAPÍTULO 7 ON LINE!
1. Nem mesmo em sonho

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Sinopse:** Ao estarem novamente juntos em Hogwarts depois de muito tempo, o professor Potter e a professora Granger vão perceber pouco a pouco o quanto seus desejos mais culposos e inconfessáveis podem se tornar também incontroláveis.

_**Bom demais para ignorar**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Nem mesmo em sonho **_

_- Oi... bom dia..._

_Hermione desperta com os olhos verdes de Harry muito próximos aos seus. _

_- Bom dia... – ela responde com a voz sonolenta. _

_- Conseguiu dormir um pouco esta noite? _

_- Não mesmo. _

_- Quer dormir agora? – ele pergunta sorrindo de um jeito sexy. _

_- Não mesmo – ela torna a dizer, retribuindo o sorriso ao sentir a mão dele subir lentamente por sua perna, sua coxa... _

- Ah, minha nossa! Outra vez! Isso já está passando dos limites!

Hermione senta-se na cama sobressaltada, impressionada com o sonho que acabou de ter.

- _Essa é a terceira vez que sonho com Harry desse jeito, mas é a primeira vez que fomos tão longe... Nas outras vezes só estávamos dançando em um salão ou nos beijando na biblioteca, mas agora... estávamos na cama, entre os lençóis, trocando beijos e carícias depois de termos passado a noite juntos... e tudo parecia tão real... eu quase pude sentir o sabor dos lábios dele sobre os meus, o calor das mãos dele na minha pele..._ Não! – ela fica de pé bruscamente – Foi só um sonho, só isso! _Eu tenho pensado muito nele nos últimos dias, afinal, vamos nos encontrar em Hogwarts amanhã. Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que ele seria o novo professor de __Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas! Vai ser ótimo tê-lo por perto todos os dias, como antigamente... _

Na manhã seguinte, o primeiro dia de Setembro, os alunos são recebidos para o início do ano letivo em Hogwarts.

- ... e vamos todos dar as boas vindas ao Prof. Potter, que estará integrando nosso corpo docente a partir deste ano, lecionando Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – a profª McGonagall anuncia durante seu discurso antes do banquete.

Harry agradece os aplausos com um largo sorriso, que se amplia ainda mais quando vê Hermione, sentada a três lugares dele à mesa dos professores, também sorrindo para ele. Ele havia chegado ao castelo ao entardecer esta tarde e desde então tinha estado com a diretora, acertando alguns detalhes de sua vinda; por isso, Hermione e ele ainda não tinham tido oportunidade para conversar. Até mesmo agora, durante o banquete, o fato de estarem sentados distantes um do outro torna isso um tanto difícil.

Após o jantar, os alunos se dispersam em direção a seus dormitórios, bem com os professores. Harry, que tinha esperanças de falar com Hermione nesse momento, não a vê e então, supondo que ela já deve ter se recolhido a seu dormitório, decide fazer o mesmo.

Poucos minutos depois de chegar lá, ele escuta o som de batidas na porta, ainda entreaberta.

- Professor Potter...

Ele se vira e vê Hermione de pé ao lado da porta.

- Será que eu posso entrar?

- É claro que pode! – ele responde com um sorriso animado.

Ela entra na pequena sala que antecede o quarto e ele se adianta para abraçá-la.

- Seja bem vindo.

- Obrigado. É muito bom estar aqui... principalmente porque você também está...

- Eu senti muito a sua falta...

- Eu também senti, Herms...

E assim, nesse momento, sentindo o abraço caloroso de Harry, Hermione se dá conta do quanto vai ser difícil se controlar e tentar fazer desaparecer tudo o que vem sentindo por ele ultimamente...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**_N/A: Oi pra todo mundo!! Esse foi o capítulo 1 da minha nova fic. A razão de ter sido tão curto é que originalmente era pra ser somente um prólogo; depois eu acabei mudando de idéia e transformei em 1º capítulo. _****_Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena introdução e que continuem acompanhando a fic! E claro, não esqueçam de deixar reviews!!_**

**_Beijos!!_**

**_Star Potter 4Ever_**


	2. Doce tortura

_**Capítulo 2 – Doce tortura **_

Nos dias que se seguem, Harry e Hermione aproveitam cada um dos poucos períodos de folga que têm juntos para conversar e pôr-se a par da vida um do outro, já que não se viam há quase seis meses.

- Então Gina está na Alemanha?

- Está, ela tem viajado muito ultimamente...

- Que bom que vocês puderam passar esses meses juntos, não é?

- É, apesar de que acabamos brigando uma ou outra vez...

- Sério? Por quê?

- As razões de sempre. Ela é ciumenta demais...

- _É claro que ele é ciumenta! Que mulher no mundo não teria ciúmes de você, Harry?_ – Hermione reflete consigo mesma enquanto mantém o olhar fixo em Harry – _Olha só pra você... _

É 4ª feira à noite, após o jantar, e Hermione e Harry estão juntos na sala dela, conversando enquanto bebem cada um uma xícara de chá.

- _Olhos perfeitos, cabelos perfeitos, sorriso perfeito... braços fortes, peito musculoso... e isso é só o que eu posso ver agora! Imagino o deleite que deve ser o conjunto completo! É mesmo uma pena que essas vestes de professor tenham de ser tão compostas..._ – Hermione se lamenta por dentro e imediatamente dirige sua atenção para a xícara ao sentir o olhar de Harry sobre si.

- Está tudo bem? – ele pergunta diante do silêncio dela.

- Claro, tudo bem – ela responde sentindo um calor repentino, que nada tem a ver com o chá que acaba de beber – Estou feliz porque você finalmente aceitou o cargo de professor de DCAT que McGoangall lhe oferece há anos!

- É, eu também estou. Achei que era o momento certo pra voltar e... é muito bom estar em casa, principalmente porque você está aqui.

Hermione sente o rosto corar, mas não há como evitar o olhar de Harry.

- Também estou feliz que esteja aqui; eu tenho me sentido sozinha ultimamente...

- Claro, porque você sente falta do Rony.

- Sim, é isso mesmo – ela com corda com a afirmação dele, ainda que em seu interior, tenha a total consciência de que não é exatamente de Rony que ela sente falta.

* * *

Durante o resto da semana, Hermione tenta ignorar os constantes acessos de pensamentos "impróprios" com Harry e, ao mesmo tempo, manter a consciência de que ele está com Gina e ela está com Rony; a lembrança disso torna suas idéias algo realmente hediondo, fazendo-a sentir-se mal consigo mesma. E para completar, todos os seus esforços parecem tornar-se em vão diante da perspectiva de passar o dia inteiro com Harry, sem interrupções, já que ele a convida para irem juntos ao passeio a Hogsmeade nesse sábado.

- _Tudo bem, Hermione, calma. Não é nada de mais_ – ela tenta convencer mentalmente a si mesma enquanto se dirige ao dormitório de Harry, no sábado pela manhã – _É só o Harry! Quantas vezes já passamos o dia juntos em Hogsmeade antes, como amigos? Inúmeras vezes. Então por que dessa vez seria diferente? Eu preciso deixar esses pensamentos bobos de lado, senão posso acabar afastando-o._ Harry? – ela o chama batendo na porta do dormitório.

- Oi, Hermione! Pode entrar – Harry responde lá de dentro.

- Eu cheguei cedo? – ela pergunta ao notar que ele não está no quarto.

- Não, eu já estou saindo... – ele responde, sua voz vinda do banheiro.

- Certo.

Hermione fecha a porta e gira o olhar pelo quarto de Harry; em seguida, senta-se na cama dele para aguardá-lo.

- _Ele é bem mais organizado do que eu imaginava_... – ela pensa com um sorriso divertido e então se levanta para ver mais de perto os porta-retratos que estão sobre a cômoda.

Há várias fotos dele com Gina, com Rony, Luna, Neville e ela mesma, todos sorridentes e acenando, mas uma foto em particular chama sua atenção: ela e Harry sozinhos, ele com o braço sobre os ombros dela, que o abraça pela cintura. Ela toca a foto com carinho, tentando não pensar "_nós ficamos muito bem juntos". _

- Herms, acho que seria uma boa idéia darmos uma passada na Dedosdemel hoje, você não acha? – Harry sugere saindo do banheiro.

- Sim, é uma boa... – Hermione responde recolocando o porta-retrato sobre a cômoda - ... idéia... – ela sente o ar sumir de seus pulmões quando se volta para Harry e vê que ele não está usando nada a não ser uma toalha em volta da cintura.

- Desculpe por fazer você esperar, é que eu deixei a roupa aqui e...

Hermione não está realmente ouvindo as palavras que saem da boca de Harry; toda a sua atenção se concentra agora nas gotas de água que escorrem lentamente do rosto e do pescoço dele para seu peito molhado... _Minha nossa, que maravilha! E ao mesmo tempo, que tortura não poder fazer o mesmo caminho que as gotas d'água! Só que com beijos... _

- Hermione, você está me ouvindo?

- O quê? Ah, sim, claro! Eu só... – Hermione tenta disfarçar, desviando o olhar de Harry, mas ele acaba percebendo algo no olhar fixo dela.

- Desculpe, eu não quis... constranger você – ele diz dirigindo-se de volta ao banheiro rapidamente, visivelmente sem graça diante da situação.

- Não... está tudo bem, não se preocupe... – Hermione responde antes da porta se fechar – _Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Ele tinha que vir aqui, daquele jeito? Talvez pra ele não seja nada de mais, afinal nós somos amigos há séculos e, além disso, somos adultos! Bem, não deveria mesmo ser nada de mais, mas a questão é que é muita coisa, pelo menos pra mim... _

Poucos minutos depois, Harry sai do banheiro inteiramente vestido, mas ainda com uma pequena expressão de constrangimento no rosto.

- Então, vamos?

- Claro, vamos sim.

Durante o caminho até Hogsmeade, Harry parece ter decidido ignorar a cena que aconteceu em seu quarto mais cedo e Hermione resolve fazer o mesmo.

* * *

- Você lembra a primeira vez que viemos aqui? – Harry comenta quando estão entrando na Dedosdemel.

- Claro que lembro, você estava sendo clandestino, na verdade...

- É, mas mesmo assim foi divertido... e Rony estava com a gente... Na verdade, eu acho que esta é a primeira vez que estamos aqui sozinhos.

O comentário faz Hermione sentir-se repentinamente estranha, principalmente diante da menção do nome de Rony.

- Mas é legal assim, você não acha? – ela decide ignorar a sensação.

- Claro, sem dúvida.

- Que bom, achei que você não apreciasse muito a minha companhia...

- Ora, Hermione, eu adoro estar com você, você sabe disso!

O impacto das palavras de Harry a segue durante boa parte do passeio, fazendo-a sentir-se idiota por ficar imaginando outro sentido em simples palavras inocentes de amizade.

- Veja, é a casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot,... – Harry chama a atenção de Hermione quando entram por uma rua lateral – Quer entrar pra tomar um chocolate-quente?

- Ah, quero sim! Está mesmo ficando um pouco frio agora...

Ao entrar, eles ocupam uma das poucas mesas vazias, perto da janela e, em poucos instantes, Hermione começa a se arrepender de ter aceitado o convite de Harry.

O lugar todo inspira uma atmosfera romântica, sobretudo ao olhar à sua volta e só ver casais; imaginando que seus recentes sentimentos por Harry parecem estar aflorando ainda mais, ela faz o possível para dissimular.

- Acho que nunca tinha vindo aqui antes... – ela comenta depois que Harry pede à garçonete duas xícaras de chocolate-quente e duas fatias de torta de maçã.

- Mesmo? Eu lembro que vim aqui uma vez com Cho Chang, quando estava no 5º ano... Puxa vida, foi um desastre!

- Eu lembro que você me contou. E nossa, fiquei com tanta pena de você... – Hermione recorda divertida – Eu espero que tenha melhorado seu jeito com as mulheres...

- Eu posso garantir que melhorei, Hermione. É uma pena você não poder comprovar... – Harry diz em tom de brincadeira.

- É mesmo uma pena... – Hermione concorda distraidamente.

- O quê?

- O quê? – ela se dá conta do que disse e tenta consertar – Eu quis dizer, até parece que isso ia acontecer! Acorda, Potter! – ela exclama em um tom que pretende soar engraçado.

Aparentemente funciona, pois Harry abre um largo sorriso; ela também sorri, tentando disfarçar, mas depois que a garçonete traz os pedidos, Hermione nervosamente bate no garfo de torta, fazendo-o "voar" alguns centímetros, sujando seu braço e também seu rosto.

- Mas que desastre! – ela reclama enquanto limpa o braço.

- Podia ser pior, já pensou se tivesse sido o chocolate-quente? – Harry tenta animá-la, esforçando-se para não rir.

- É, você tem razão – ela concorda, voltando a comer.

- Espera, ainda tem um pouquinho de torta aqui... – ele diz pegando outro guardanapo e deslizando-o lentamente pela bochecha de Hermione – Pronto.

- Obrigada – ela agradece, sentindo o rosto queimar; o simples gesto de Harry tinha sido quase uma carícia.

- Não há de quê – ele responde voltando sua atenção para a própria torta – O seu chocolate está quente demais?

- Não, por quê?

- Porque você está vermelha...

* * *

No fim da tarde, os dois voltam ao castelo depois de terem passado boa parte do dia juntos em Hogsmeade. Apesar de ter dito a Harry que tinha sido ótimo e que tinha se divertido muito, Hermione volta a seu dormitório esta noite sentindo-se apavorada.

- _Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Eu já passei muito tempo com Harry antes e sempre me senti normal, por que agora é diferente? Passei o dia inteiro sentindo o meu corpo todo tremer só por estar perto dele, ouvindo-o falar comigo, quase levando a sério as brincadeiras dele sobre nós... mas o mais difícil mesmo foi ficar na casa de chá, vendo os casais nas mesas ao lado beijando-se e desejando com todas as forças estar fazendo a mesma coisa com Harry... Não, de jeito nenhum! Isso é pura loucura! Eu devo estar ficando doente ou algo assim..._ – ela conclui com energia, pegando uma pena e um pergaminho sobre a mesa e sentando-se, começa a escrever "**Querido Rony**" – _Desde que o ano letivo começou ainda não escrevi para o Rony, é melhor fazer isso agora, afinal ele é o meu namorado e é nele em quem eu deveria estar pensando..._

No entanto, passada quase uma hora inteira, Hermione tem lembrado com detalhes a cena de Harry saindo do banheiro essa manhã, enquanto o pergaminho sobre a mesa continua em branco, exceto pela linha inicial: **"Querido Rony"... **

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A: Oi, povo!! Muito obrigada pelas reviews alana akasha, nanybell (bem vinda ao universo de fics H/Hr!), Amanda, mel potter granger e Iza Amai (eu também adoro essa idéia, realmente combina com eles, não é?), é muito bom saber que gostaram do 1º capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado do 2º e que continuem acompanhando a fic e comentando, é claro! **

**Bjks pra todos!!**

**Star Potter 4Ever**


	3. A cruel realidade

_**Capítulo 3 – A cruel realidade **_

O mês de setembro se passou rapidamente para Harry, que está realmente gostando de lecionar DCAT e em especial, por estar de volta a Hogwarts. Para Hermione, por outro lado, os dias não podiam estar passando mais devagar; seus sentimentos por Harry, que ela agora descreve para si mesma como uma "atração física pelo proibido", se tornam mais fortes a cada momento que passa com ele e em sua ausência, ele não sai de seu pensamento. Felizmente, Harry não parece ter percebido nada, assim ambos continuam sendo os amigos de sempre. Ela finalmente conseguiu escrever uma carta para Rony, ainda que não tal qual uma namorada deveria... na verdade, mais como uma amiga escreveria. Coisas melosas do tipo "estou com tanta saudade" e "penso em você o tempo todo" foram deixadas de lado e substituídas por "espero que esteja tudo bem com você" e "é muito bom estar aqui"...

Em meados de outubro, enquanto se dirige á sua primeira aula depois do almoço, Hermione vê uma cena que a deixa no mínimo surpresa, de um jeito muito bom: Harry ajudando um aluno do 1º ano a se livrar de Pirraça, que estava impedindo sua passagem por um dos corredores do 1º andar. Mas o que Hermione acha mais curioso é o fato do garoto ser um aluno da Sonserina.

- Obrigado, prof. Potter.

- Não foi nada.

- O senhor é o meu professor favorito... – Ryan se volta para Harry e acrescenta antes de ir embora correndo.

- Ah... obrigado, Ryan – Harry agradece, parecendo ligeiramente sem jeito.

- Bom trabalho, prof. Potter – Hermione aproxima-se dele no corredor, logo que o garoto se afasta – Você realmente leva jeito pra lidar com os alunos.

- Será mesmo?

- Você parece surpreso...

- Eu estou; nunca imaginei que ouviria de um aluno da Sonserina que sou seu professor preferido...

- Bom, você é o meu professor favorito também... – ela diz em tom de brincadeira enquanto caminham lado a lado pelo corredor – Isso te deixa surpreso?

- Nem um pouco – Harry responde com um largo sorriso – Eu sei que sempre fui seu grande preferido, Herms...

- _Aí está: mais uma vez, um dos comentários de Harry me fazem ficar imaginando coisas..._ Você deve ser o preferido de muitos alunos...

- Você acha?

- Claro, você é educado, atencioso, trata com gentileza todos os alunos, até mesmo os pestinhas da Sonserina... além disso, é muito amável e... – Hermione interrompe bruscamente sua "enumeração das qualidades de Harry" ao dar-se conta de que na verdade está confessando o que ela mesma acha, tudo o que vê nele.

- Obrigado, Hermione. É bom saber que você pensa tudo isso de mim... – Harry diz não dando importância ao fato de ela estar agora vermelha como um tomate.

- De nada. Eu... tenho que ir agora... 3º ano da Corvinal... acho. Nos vemos depois, então – ela se despede confusa.

- Claro, nos vemos depois.

* * *

Nesta noite, Hermione demora a conciliar o sono; seus pensamentos são tomados pela sensação de que está metida em um grande problema. _Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Depois de tanto tempo de convivência estritamente platônica, por que agora os meus sentimentos por ele tinham quem mudar? E ainda mais assim, da água para o vinho! No começo eu não estava tão preocupada porque parecia ser só uma atração física, nada de mais, achei que passaria logo, mas agora... eu percebi que é muito mais que isso. Não é só desejo que estou sentindo pelo Harry; a verdade é que eu me apaixonei mesmo por ele... Tenho total consciência do quanto isso é irracional, errado, chega até a ser ridículo! Pelo amor de Deus, é o Harry! Melhor amigo de Rony e namorado de Gina! Ele está proibido pra mim em todos os sentidos, ainda mais porque, acima de tudo, é o meu melhor amigo. Ele nunca me perdoaria se soubesse como estou pensando nele agora... nem Rony e nem Gina também. Nem sequer eu mesma me __perdoaria se acabasse estragando a nossa amizade. Felizmente ninguém desconfia de nada, muito menos Harry. E haja o que houver, eu preciso garantir que continue assim... _

No final de outubro, todos em Hogwarts estão animados com a festa de Halloween, que este ano será no sábado. Na quinta-feira antes da festa, Harry leva Hermione até seu quarto depois das aulas, antes do jantar.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa... – ele diz parecendo ansioso.

- Está bem. O que é? – Hermione espera com curiosidade enquanto ele abre uma das gavetas da cômoda. Ela tinha decidido continuar a ocultar seus sentimentos, mas não consegue evitar sentir-se feliz só por estar perto dele, só de poder olhar pra ele...

- Aqui – Harry responde entregando a ela uma caixinha escura – Dê uma olhada... – ele a incentiva ao ver sua expressão confusa.

Hermione abre a caixinha e encontra um belo anel de brilhantes.

- Nossa, é... lindo... muito lindo! – ela exclama em resposta ao olhar indagador dele e, nesse momento, sua mente a leva em uma fantasia na qual um apaixonado Harry a está pedindo em casamento com aquele anel e ela, igualmente apaixonada e encantada, responde "sim"...

- Ela vai gostar, não vai?

Hermione é arrancada de seu devaneio pela pergunta de Harry.

- Perdão... ela? – ela pisca algumas vezes, para ter certeza de que ouviu direito.

- Gina! Ela vai gostar do anel, não vai?

O entendimento finalmente a atinge.

- Ah, claro! Claro que sim, tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar... – ela responde fechando a caixinha e devolvendo-a a Harry – Você vai... pedi-la em casamento? – ela pergunta com a voz embargada.

- Vou. Acho que quando nos encontrarmos nas férias de Natal – Harry informa animado.

- Que bom, eu fico muito feliz por vocês... – Hermione diz tentando forçar um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Herms – ele torna a guardar a caixinha e em seguida abraça Hermione ternamente. Ela permanece em silêncio, enquanto luta com todas as forças para não chorar.

Durante o jantar, Hermione não consegue se concentrar em sua comida; a lembrança de Harry lhe dizendo que vai pedir Gina em casamento continua indo e vindo em seu pensamento. Ela sente-se ao mesmo tempo estúpida e culpada porque mesmo em seu subconsciente, ainda tinha esperanças de que seus sentimentos poderiam ser correspondidos e que sua relação com Harry poderia se tornar diferente...

* * *

No dia seguinte, os alunos do 4º ano de Grifinória e do 5º ano de Lufa-Lufa têm suas aulas de Transfiguração coma profª McGonagall, já que Hermione avisou, logo de manhã cedo, que não estava em condições de dar aulas porque não tinha amanhecido bem, o que era absolutamente verdade, já que tinha passado grande parte da noite anterior chorando e dando socos no travesseiro, sentindo raiva de tudo, inclusive de Harry por ter tido a audácia de mostrar-lhe o anel que daria a Gina; mas na mesma hora se arrependia e começava a sentir raiva de si mesma por pensar isso. Era lógico que ele tivesse feito isso, afinal de contas, eram grandes amigos e isso era natural.

- Hermione... você está acordada? – Harry bate à porta do quarto dela durante o intervalo para o almoço.

- Estou – ela responde co ma voz um tanto rouca.

- Eu posso entrar?

- Não, não entre!

- Herms, eu estou preocupado... você está bem?

- Estou bem, só não quero ver ninguém agora...

- Mas...

- Por favor, vá embora... eu só preciso... ficar um pouco sozinha...

Harry não fala nada por alguns instantes, apenas permanece parado do lado de fora do quarto de Hermione.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Tenho. Nos vemos depois – ela responde chegando até a porta, pelo lado de dentro.

- Certo. Até depois, então...

Ela escuta os passos dele se afastando e se recosta na porta, dando um longo suspiro.

- _Não posso continuar assim... desse jeito não vamos mais poder nem nos ver sem que eu me sinta mal; isso vai fazer com que ele se sinta mal também... Preciso acabar com isso. Tenho que fazer até o impossível pra esquecer, pra deixar de sentir qualquer coisa a mais pelo Harry; não importa o quanto isso possa ser difícil, a amizade dele é mais importante do que tudo pra mim..._

* * *

No sábado, Hermione está cumprindo à risca sua determinação de manter-se apenas amiga de Harry; finalmente saiu do quarto e quando ele insistiu em saber o que tinha acontecido, ela lhe disse apenas que tinha tido alguns "problemas femininos", mas que já estava bem; diante dessa explicação, ele não toca mais no assunto.

- Está ansioso pra festa desta noite? – ela pergunta a ele durante o almoço.

- Acho que sim; não exatamente ansioso, mas o Halloween é sempre legal, ou pelo menos, quase sempre...

- Eu estou bastante animada!

- Tem certeza de que está bem pra ir à festa? Ontem você mal saiu do quarto... não é melhor descansar?

- Não, eu estou bem. Não se preocupe, estou ótima!

- Nunca pensei que você fosse assim tão fã de festas...

- Normalmente não sou, mas é uma boa oportunidade pra... seguir em frente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, nada... nada não, deixa pra lá.

- Você tem estado um tanto misteriosa ultimamente... – Harry comenta observando-a fixamente.

- É impressão sua, Harry – ela responde desviando o olhar dele.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A: Oi gente! Coitada da Hermione, deu mesmo pena dela nesse capítulo, né? Obrigada a nanybell, mel potter granger e Iza (ainda bem que existem as fanfics pra o nosso deleite!!) pelas reviews! Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo! **


	4. Um desastroso Halloween

_**Capítulo 4 – Um desastroso Halloween **_

Durante a noite da festa de Halloween, o castelo está amplamente adornado com sua decoração habitual e o teto encantado no grande Salão reflete a bela noite estrelada lá fora. Este ano, além do jantar tradicional com todos os alunos, os professores têm uma atração a mais: o prof. Slughorn está dando uma festa em sua sala.

- Obrigada por me esperar pra irmos juntos, Harry – Hermione agradece ao encontrá-lo ao pé da escadaria.

- Tudo bem, você só demorou um século pra se arrumar... – Harry responde em tom brincalhão, mas pára de falar no momento em que a vê diante dele – ... mas valeu a pena esperar – ele acrescenta sem poder se conter, olhando-a por vários segundos.

- Harry? O que foi? – Hermione pergunta ao ver que ele continua imóvel e em silêncio.

- Nada, nada – ele responde dando uma tossidinha – Você está linda! – ele confessa fixando o olhar no corpo dela, bem modelado pelo vestido azul longo e justo, com um decote "comportado" no busto.

- Obrigada – ela diz animada – Vamos indo então?

- Claro.

- As festas de Slughorn são sempre bem animadas, não é? – Hermione comenta quando chegam à sala do professor de Poções.

- Ele adora isso! Acho até que prefere dar festas a aulas... – Harry opina enquanto responde ao acendo de Slughorn do outro lado da sala.

- Harry! É sempre um prazer vê-lo, meu caro! – ele vem ao encontro deles, passando com certa dificuldade por entre os demais convidados para apertar a mão de Harry – E que bom que veio também, profª Granger! – ele acrescenta para Hermione, cumprimentando-a elegantemente – A senhorita está realmente bela... Como sempre, não é mesmo, Harry?

- É verdade, senhor – Harry concorda animado, deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Eu agradeço os elogios – Hermione responde sentindo mais uma vez seu rosto aquecer, fato que costuma acontecer bastante na presença de Harry...

* * *

Mais tarde, quando as músicas deixam de ser agitadas e dançantes e passam para um ritmo mais lento e suave, Harry convida Hermione para dançar e ela aceita imediatamente, embora no momento, comece a achar que não foi uma boa idéia ter dito sim.

- _Ah, minha nossa... estar tão perto dele faz o meu coração acelerar!_ – ela pensa quando se sente envolver nos braços dele, uma mão em sua cintura, a outra em suas costas – _O que ele está fazendo? Me deixando maluca, é isso! Posso sentir a respiração dele, o peito aconchegante, o cheiro dele... Isso tudo é tão... tentador! Não posso evitar querer... mas tenho que resistir! _

Hermione desfruta da proximidade com Harry durante quase toda a música, sempre tomando o cuidado de parecer controlada, até que a lembrança dele confirmando que irá pedir Gina em casamento repentinamente invade sua mente.

- _Não, não, isso não está funcionando! Eu prometi a mim mesma que tiraria da cabeça esses pensamentos deliciosos, porém insanos com o Harry e vou conseguir, custe o que custar! Graças aos céus a música acabou!_ – Obrigada pela dança, Harry – ela diz determinada – Agora eu tenho que... nos vemos depois...

Quando Hermione se afasta rapidamente de Harry, ele acha o comportamento dela um tanto estranho, mas não tem como segui-la e averiguar, porque a profª Trelawney o intercepta justo nesse momento.

Enquanto isso, Hermione chega ao balcão de bebidas pensando em tomar algo para relaxar; antes havia bebido somente um cálice de hidromel, por isso resolve tomar algo mais forte dessa vez. Uísque de fogo lhe parece ótimo...

Depois de uma conversa interminável com Trelawney sobre "as bênçãos e as maldições de sua visão interior", durante a qual Harry quase perdeu as esperanças de que um dia fosse acabar e que recuperaria sua liberdade, ele finalmente consegue se livrar e sai ansioso em busca de Hermione.

* * *

Ela continua no balcão de bebidas, e quando ele se aproxima, pode perceber claramente que o copo na mão dela certamente não é o primeiro nem o segundo...

- Hermione?

- Harry! Ela exclama com excessiva animação, focalizando-o com certa dificuldade – Você demorou muito! – ela se atira nele e o abraça, sussurrando em seu ouvido, com a voz um tanto pastosa – Eu fiquei com muita saudade...

- Herms, você está...

- Você – ela começa a dizer com o dedo indicador no peito dele – Está realmente... uma delícia!

- Quanto foi que você bebeu? – Harry questiona diante da exclamação dela.

- Por quê? Eu tenho que estar bêbada pra te achar gostoso? – Hermione pergunta em um tom desafiador – Eu quero beijar você agora... – ela acrescenta inclinando-se mais sobre ele.

- Já chega! Você já bebeu demais! – Harry afirma com energia e tira o copo da mão de Hermione – Pelo ano inteiro, eu diria... venha, está na hora de ir – ele a segura pela mão e começa a conduzi-la para a porta e depois para fora da sala.

- Pra onde você está me levando?

- Pra o seu quarto.

- Ah... certo! – Hermione dá uma risadinha travessa, mas Harry a encara sério – Me solte! Eu posso ir sozinha! – ela parece se irritar com a expressão dele, e tenta se desvencilhar.

- Eu não acho que possa – ele responde segurando-a firme – Quanto você acha que bebeu? – Harry pergunta com ironia, mas Hermione reflete por um momento antes de responder; lembrava de ter bebido um copo a cada vez que olhava para Harry ao longe, imaginando como gostaria de estar com ele, pensando em tudo que não poderia ter; tinham sido muitos pensamentos... e também muitos copos...

- Só... muito – ela responde agora séria – Mas o que você tem com isso? Vai cuidar da sua vida e me deixa! Me deixa! – ela grita com ele enquanto passam por um corredor vazio.

- Quer fazer o favor de se acalmar? – ele pede soltando-a por um instante.

- Eu estou calma, muito calma! Sabe por quê?

- Por quê?

- Porque você já era!

- Como é que é?

- Eu não estou mais nem aí pra você! Antes eu ficava toda... tremendo por dentro quando estava com você... ficava me derretendo por você, mas agora acabou!

Harry a observa completamente confuso.

- Eu não quero mais nada com você! Nada, nada... nada...

É uma sorte Harry aproximar-se a tempo para segurá-la, pois nesse instante, Hermione encerra seu desabafo com um desmaio.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, quando o dia está amanhecendo, Hermione desperta sentindo-se cansada, como se não tivesse dormido nada esta noite.

- Bom dia.

Ela escuta uma voz próxima e quando se vira para a direita, vê Harry sentado em uma cadeira perto da janela, ainda vestindo seu traje de festa; é então que ela percebe que ainda está usando seu vestido.

- Bom dia – ela responde sonolenta.

- Com está se sentindo?

- Como se tivesse batido com a cabeça na parede uma dezena de vezes...

- Eu posso imaginar... – Harry diz disfarçando um sorriso – Tome, eu tinha pego um chá pra você na enfermaria – ele se levanta e apanha uma xícara sobre a mesinha.

- Obrigada. O que aconteceu? – Hermione pergunta depois de beber um gole do chá que Harry lhe ofereceu.

- Muita coisa. Você não se lembra de nada? – ele senta-se agora aos pés da cama dela.

- Lembro de estar na festa de Halloween... de dançar com você... de ter visto você conversando com a Trelawney... e acho que só isso.

- Então não lembra de todo o uísque de fogo que bebeu?

Ela bebe mais um gole de chá, parecendo surpresa.

- Bem, isso explica a dor de cabeça...

- É, e talvez explique outras coisas também, embora eu não tenha certeza...

- Do que você está falando?

- Está bem, vou lhe contar exatamente o que aconteceu: Depois que acabamos de dançar, você saiu praticamente correndo como se estivesse fugindo de mim; tudo bem que eu não danço tão bem assim, mas não era pra tanto! Eu tentei ir atrás de você, mas Trelawney me interceptou no meio do caminho e eu fiquei preso lá, tentando parecer interessado em Adivinhação. Então, não sei quanto tempo depois, eu finalmente consegui te encontrar no balcão de bebidas. Não faço idéia do quanto você já tinha bebido, mas deve ter sido muito porque assim que me viu, você se jogou em cima de mim e disse que eu estava uma delícia...

- Eu fiz isso? Ah, meu Deus! Harry, me desculpe...

- Não, espere, ainda tem mais! Depois você disse que me achava gostoso e que queria me beijar...

- Oh, não! – Hermione começa a ficar realmente preocupada com o relato de Harry sobre a noite anterior.

- Quando eu tentei te trazer pra o seu quarto você ficou brava e disse que eu já era, que antes você se derretia por mim, mas agora não queria mais nada comigo.

Hermione fica em choque, sem saber o que dizer; agora que Harry mencionou, a lembrança do que aconteceu parece voltar à sua mente.

- Então você desmaiou e eu te trouxe pra cá; quando voltou a si você me olhou séria por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada e aí, caiu no sono. Eu fiquei acordado o resto da noite, estava agitado demais pra conseguir dormir. Fiquei pensando no que você disse... é claro que estava bêbada, mas ainda assim... eu não sei, ficou uma pergunta... – Harry faz uma pausa e encara Hermione com firmeza – Quando foi que você quis alguma coisa comigo, Hermione?

Por seu tom de voz, Hermione percebe que ele está realmente intrigado e nesse momento, ela compreende que é hora de dizer a verdade...

- Ah, minha nossa... – ela põe a xícara de chá de um lado e esconde o rosto nas mãos – Harry, a verdade é que... desde que você voltou, eu comecei a sentir... umas coisas pro você... – ela descobre o rosto, mas evita olhar para Harry, parecendo interessadíssima nas paredes e no teto do quarto.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas. Harry, eu não planejei nada disso, mas quando menos esperei, aconteceu.

- Aconteceu?

- Eu meio que... de alguma forma... me apaixonei por você.

Ela gora o encara, ansiosa por sua reação.

- Você... está brincando, certo?

- Não, não estou brincando. Eu sei que sou uma pessoa horrível, que isso é totalmente errado por... um milhão de razões, mas... eu decidi que vou esquecer, isso vai passar e tudo vai ficar bem, ok? Não se preocupe, eu só preciso que você tente esquecer também. Por favor, podemos fingir que nada disso aconteceu? Continuar amigos como sempre?

Como Harry não diz nada, Hermione insiste, quase implorando.

- Por favor, não me odeie...

Harry observa sua expressão de pânico e ansiedade durante alguns instantes e então fala gentilmente, com um sorriso.

- Eu não odeio você, Hermione. E você não é uma pessoa horrível. Às vezes as coisas acontecem, mesmo sem a gente querer, mas se você diz que vai ficar tudo bem, então eu acredito em você.

- É mesmo?

- Claro que sim. Nós somos amigos e vamos superar isso, certo?

- Certo. Obrigada, Harry – responde aliviada – Por tudo. Por estar sendo tão... maduro, por cuidar de mim...

- Você sempre foi assim e também cuidou de mim, só estou retribuindo! – Harry dá um beijo na testa de Hermione e fica de pé – Está tudo bem com a gente, não é?

- Sim, está tudo bem – ela responde esboçando um sorriso.

- Vou pra o meu quarto agora, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa... nos vemos depois?

- Nos vemos depois.

- Ah... Herms? – Harry começa a dizer quando já está abrindo a porta.

- Sim?

- Independe de qualquer coisa, eu só quero dizer que... fico lisonjeado com o fato de você... gostar assim de mim... e também os elogios... bom, mesmo que isso seja muito impróprio, ainda assim... obrigado – ele confessa um tanto sem jeito.

- De nada – Hermione responde sorrindo agora da situação – Encerramos esse assunto aqui então?

- Isso mesmo.

- Eu continuo namorando Rony, você vai se casar com Gina e nós dois somos apenas amigos – Hermione resume rapidamente, como se isso fosse certo como 2 + 2.

- Claro, mas sobre eu me casar com Gina, isso ainda é só um plano... – ele a corrige de imediato.

- Tudo bem. Então... até tarde?

- Até mais tarde!

* * *

Já em seu quarto, Harry senta-se em sua cama pensativo, refletindo sobre as confissões de Hermione.

- _Espero que ela tenha se enganado, que não seja nada sério, afinal somos nós! Tomara que tudo possa continuar normal entre nós dois... Nós dois: é algo que nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça... eu jamais tinha pensado em Hermione desse jeito..._ – ele se surpreende relembrando o momento em que estavam dançando juntos na noite anterior – _Não, isso seria muito estranho! – ele reprova a si mesmo, afastando ligeiro o pensamento. _

Harry se levanta, vai até a cômoda e abre a gaveta onde havia guardado o anel de noivado de Gina, abre a caixinha e o observa por um momento.

- _Só um plano..._ – ele repete para si mesmo antes de fechar a caixa e guardá-la novamente.

_**Continua... **_


	5. Despertando o interesse

_**Capítulo 5 – Despertando o interesse **_

Durante os dias que se seguem à festa de Halloween e à surpreendente confissão de Hermione para Harry, o assunto não volta a ser mencionado e eles fingem que não aconteceu, tal como haviam combinado; ignorar parece ser a coisa certa a fazer e Hermione está cumprindo isto à risca, já que, contrário ao que ela mesma poderia pensar, ter sido sincera com Harry a fez sentir-se mais tranqüila em relação às suas emoções, que ela imagina irão desaparecer com o tempo. No entanto, o mesmo não se pode dizer de Harry... Enquanto Hermione pouco a pouco volta a sentir-se à vontade na presença dele e aparentemente a vê-lo apenas como amigo, ele não deixa de pensar nela de outras formas. Por mais que tente, ele simplesmente não consegue evitar; é como se a revelação dela tivesse aberto as portas de sua imaginação para um mundo que ele nem sequer sabia que existia...

* * *

No café da manhã do sábado que marca o início da temporada de quadribol, Harry demora mais do que o normal para terminar seu mingau de aveia, já que seus pensamentos se desviam constantemente para Hermione, levando sua mente a divagar sobre ela...

_É pura bobagem imaginar isso, mas será que em um mundo onde nem Rony nem Gina existissem, Hermione e eu poderíamos ser ... algo mais? Se isso fosse possível, como seria? Provavelmente nós teríamos acordado juntos esta manhã, depois de ter passado uma ótima noite... e podíamos aproveitar o dia claro para dar um passeio pelos jardins... se chovesse podíamos ficar perto da lareira, bebendo chocolate quente... _

- Harry, você já acabou?

Ele toma um susto ao ouvir Hermione falar com ele.

- Já acabei o quê?

- De tomar café! Nós temos que ir agora!

- Ir... pra onde? – Harry pergunta ligeiramente atordoado.

- O jogo de quadribol, Harry! – Hermione exclama com impaciência.

- Ah, é, o jogo! – Harry finalmente "volta à Terra" – Sim, eu já acabei, vamos indo! – ele diz levantando-se da mesa.

- Você está bem? Parece meio... distante – Hermione comenta quando estão deixando o Salão Principal.

- Claro que estou bem, é impressão sua! – ele responde animado.

- Se você está dizendo...

* * *

Grifinória contra Sonserina foi uma partida bastante disputada, com um placar final de 250 a 100 para Grifinória, depois de quase 3 horas de jogo.

- Acho que nunca tinha assistido a uma partida tão longa! – Harry comenta ao final do jogo, quando ele e Hermione descem as arquibancadas.

- Nem eu. Nos nossos tempos de escola o apanhador sempre capturava o pomo em pouquíssimo tempo...

- Quando você diz "o apanhador" está falando de mim, não é? – Harry pergunta em um tom divertido.

- Você é muito convencido! – Hermione o repreende, mas com um sorriso – Que tal caminharmos um pouco pelos jardins, já que o dia está claro?

- Boa idéia – Harry aprova, recordando imediatamente seus pensamentos durante o café da manhã.

- Você sente falta de jogar quadribol? – ela pergunta quando se aproximam da orla da floresta.

- Às vezes...

- Você adorava jogar quando era garoto... parecia até que o quadribol era mais importante que qualquer outra coisa...

- Também não era pra tanto! – Harry tenta se defender, mas acaba desistindo sob o olhar acusador de Hermione – É, acho que era sim. Mas o que me fazia gostar tanto assim de quadribol era voar... eu adoro mesmo isso!

- Eu não vejo por quê...

- Não vai me dizer que você ainda tem medo de voar! – Harry exclama incrédulo.

- É claro que sim, isso é muito perigoso! Ainda mais em uma vassoura veloz! – ela responde decidida.

- Eu te levo pra dar um passeio qualquer dia desses... – Harry oferece em um tom amável – Aposto que você vai... AI!!

- O que foi? – Hermione se sobressalta ao ouvir Harry gritar.

- A minha mão...

Sua mão esquerda tinha acabado de roçar acidentalmente em uma planta de aspecto espinhoso.

- É melhor pedir à madame Pomfrey pra dar uma olhada... – Hermione sugere observando a mão de Harry.

- Não, não precisa, não deve ser nada de mais... além disso, nem está mais doendo...

- Deixe-me ver...

- Cuidado!

Harry puxa a mão de volta quando Hermione mal toca nela.

- Você disse que não estava mais doendo!

- Não está mais doendo tanto!

- Então é melhor ir logo à ala hospitalar.

- Não, vai passar logo...

- Quer para de ser teimoso? Sua mão está começando a inchar!

Harry observa a própria e mão, que realmente está ficando muito vermelha e inchada.

- Anda, vamos logo!

Ele acaba tendo que obedecer a Hermione ambos se dirigem à ala hospitalar.

* * *

- Eu tenho uma boa notícia e uma má notícia, profº Potter... – Madame Pomfrey anuncia depois de examinar a mão de Harry – A boa é que a planta não é venenosa, por isso você não corre nenhum risco grave...

- E a má notícia? – Harry pergunta ansioso.

- A má é que cada um dos pequenos espinhos que ficaram em sua mão devem ser extraídos imediatamente.

- Extraídos?

- Sim, com uma pinça – Madame Pomfrey responde com naturalidade.

- Será que não tem um jeito mais... fácil? Talvez algo que eu possa tomar... – Harry sugere com uma nota de pânico na voz - ... ou quem sabe a senhora pode bater na minha cabeça e enquanto eu estiver inconsciente, pode retirar os espinhos...

- Homens são muito medrosos! – a enfermeira comenta diante do crescente pânico de Harry – É por isso que são as mulheres que têm os filhos, porque os homens não iam agüentar...

Hermione começa a rir, mas pára quando Harry lhe lança um olhar de desaprovação.

- Bem, vamos começar, então? - - Madame Pomfrey pergunta com demasiada animação.

- _Talvez médicos e enfermeiras gostem de torturar os pacientes_... – Harry reflete consigo mesmo enquanto senta-se reto na cama, resignado.

- Você ficou muito molenga com o tempo, Harry! Antigamente costumava ser mais corajoso...

- Você não está ajudando, Hermione!

- Está bem, desculpe! Está melhor agora?

Hermione senta-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry e segura sua mão livre, apertando-a suavemente.

- Está... obrigado. Você vai ficar aqui?

- Se você quiser...

- Eu quero.

- Então eu fico.

Ele fica realmente agradecido com o gesto dela, sobretudo quando a sente afagar sua mão gentilmente, ainda que isso não faça doer menos...

* * *

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Harry está se dirigindo à ala hospitalar para trocar seu curativo, quando passa pela sala de aula de Transfiguração e vê Hermione dando aula para os alunos do 2º ano. Ele pára à porta da sala e fica ali por alguns instantes, observando a professora.

- _É incrível como ela consegue ser ao mesmo tempo rígida e exigente, mas também gentil e atenciosa com os alunos... Linda, inteligente, educada, amável... eles têm mesmo muita sorte em ter a professora Granger... _

- Precisa de alguma coisa, profº Potter?

Hermione o vê parado à porta e vai até ele.

- Ah, não, professora, obrigado. Eu só estava passando, só isso... – ele responde com um sorriso – Bom dia, crianças! – ele acrescenta para os alunos que também o observam.

- Bom dia, profº Potter! – eles respondem com simpatia; as meninas principalmente, com mais entusiasmo.

- Como está sua mão? – Hermione pergunta em voz baixa.

- Muito bem, estou indo trocar o último curativo. Bom, nos vemos depois – Harry se despede e segue seu caminho.

- Certo. Até mais...

Hermione volta à sala para retomar sua aula. Enquanto isso, Harry caminha pelo corredor deserto, ainda pensando nela. _Por mais que eu tente, é impossível negar o que está acontecendo..._

_**Continua... **_


	6. Alimentando esperanças

_N/A: Olá??? Ainda tem alguém lendo essa fic? Espero que sim!! Mil desculpas... _

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 - Alimentando esperanças **_

Com a aproximação de Dezembro, o clima natalino começa a se espalhar pelo castelo, sobretudo pela decoração tradicional e pela fina camada de neve que já começa a cobrir os jardins e o pátio, mas o que realmente alegra Harry é o retorno de um de seus "maiores" amigos, depois de uma longa ausência. De fato, desde que havia chegado a Hogwarts em Setembro, algo de que sentia mais falta era poder visitar Hagrid, que tinha estado viajando desde o final de Agosto. Agora, ao deixar sua sala ao final das aulas, Harry tinha acabado de ver com grande satisfação que havia luzes na cabana de Hagrid, além de fumaça em sua chaminé, o que só podia significar que ele havia voltado. Feliz com o pensamento de ir vê-lo, Harry vai depressa aos dormitório dos professores em busca de Hermione, sabendo que ela iria querer acompanhá-lo; relembrando seus tempos de aluno, quando precisava sair escondido do castelo para ir ver Hagrid, ele entra animado no dormitório da amiga, como se estivesse entrando outra vez na sala comunal.

- Herms, você nem vai acreditar! Hagrid voltou! Nós podemos ir visitá-lo antes do jantar se você...

Harry pára de chofre. Hermione está saindo do banheiro, envolvida em uma toalha e secando o cabelo com outra menor; ela não havia ouvido nada e quando chega ao quarto e vê Harry ali parado, observando-a como se estivesse em choque, acaba tomando um susto e gritando.

- Hermione... desculpe, eu não quis assustar você! – o grito dela parece tirá-lo do "transe" em que estava e ele se apressa em desculpar-se.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta nervosa quando a toalha escorrega e rapidamente pega a colcha sobre a cama e se cobre com ela.

- Eu só... só vim saber se você... – Harry tenta se concentrar em uma resposta, mas o corpo de Hermione continua a distraí-lo – Hermione... a colcha tem furinhos... eu ainda posso ver você...

- Ah, não! – Hermione grita outra vez e Harry vira rapidamente de costas para ela.

- Desculpe por ter entrado sem bater, eu não quis... eu sinto muito, Hermione... só vim avisar você que o Hagrid voltou e te chamar pra irmos vê-lo antes do jantar...

- Ok. Assim que eu estiver vestida eu vou – Hermione responde com pressa.

- Certo. Vou esperar lá embaixo, no saguão de entrada.

- Ótimo.

Harry deixa o quarto sem olhar para trás e se apressa em chegar ao saguão, como se precisasse se afastar de Hermione o mais rápido possível.

_Era só o que me faltava! Se antes eu já não conseguia parar de pensar nela, agora sim não vou tirá-la da cabeça de jeito nenhum! Antes eu só ficava imaginando... agora tenho a imagem real e concreta, ainda que tenha sido só de relance, só por um momento, de Hermione completamente nua, os cabelos molhados, as gotas d'água escorrendo por aquele corpo tão perfeito... Ah, quem me dera poder... _

- Harry... – Hermione o chama quando chega ao saguão – Podemos ir agora.

- Ele se volta para ela, tentando rapidamente apagar as imagens de seu pensamento.

- Então vamos. E Hermione, desculpe por antes, mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Está desculpado. Não foi nada de mais, não é mesmo?

- Claro, é como se eu não tivesse visto nada. Já esqueci! – ele diz com um sorriso.

- Que bom! – ela retribui o sorriso, parecendo aliviada.

A caminho da cabana de Hagrid, no entanto, Harry pensa consigo mesmo: _Esqueci? Até parece! As imagens de você nua e molhada vão ficar pra sempre gravadas no meu cérebro, como um feitiço adesivo-permanente... _

* * *

- Nem sei dizer como é bom ver vocês de novo! – Hagrid exclama animado ao receber Harry e Hermione em sua cabana.

- Também é muito bom ver você, Hagrid! Há quanto tempo!

- Estive visitando o Grope! Vocês tinham que ver como ele está feliz na casa nova! Principalmente agora com a Ginger! – Hagrid conta orgulhoso enquanto serve a eles grandes canecas de chá.

- Ginger? – Harry pergunta curioso.

- A esposa dele! Isso é realmente ótimo! Eu mal posso esperar pra ganhar alguns sobrinhos!

Hermione e Harry trocam olhares significativos, ambos lembrando os tempos de Grope em Hogwarts e imaginando como seria ter vários "pequenos gigantes" correndo pela Floresta Proibida...

- Mas e vocês, como estão?

- Estamos bem, é muito bom estar aqui outra vez... – Harry responde depois de beber um gole de chá.

- Isso mesmo, estamos nos divertindo... – Hermione acrescenta e Harry deixa escapar um sorriso.

- E Rony e Gina, como estão?

A menção dos nomes dos dois chega a chocar Harry e Hermione; é como se tivessem esquecido completamente da existência deles.

- Bem, não nos vemos desde Setembro... – Hermione responde rapidamente.

- Será que vai haver algum casamento em breve? – Hagrid pergunta displicentemente e Harry se engasga com o chá quando tenta dizer terminantemente "não". Hermione não responde, limitando-se a dar alguns tapinhas nas costas de Harry.

Hagrid os observa curioso e então comenta, com surpreendente perspicácia:

- Vocês estão estranhos... está tudo bem mesmo?

- É claro que está tudo bem, Hagrid! Não tem nada estranho, é impressão sua! – Hermione responde ligeiramente nervosa.

- É, impressão sua – Harry concorda depois de se recuperar do acesso de tosse.

- Certo, se vocês estão dizendo...

* * *

No primeiro fim de semana que tem livre, Harry se ausenta de Hogwarts para ir a Londres resolver um assunto que está pendente há vários dias. Desde a visita a Hagrid, ele tinha estado com um pensamento em mente e agora havia tomado uma decisão: iria à loja onde havia comprado o anel de noivado e o devolveria. Meses atrás, quando havia comprado o anel, aquela parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer; já estava namorando Gina há um bom tempo e o pedido de casamento parecia ser naturalmente o próximo passo. No entanto, ele tinha mudado de idéia no meio do caminho...

_Eu tentei, tentei de verdade ignorar isso, não deixar esse sentimento ganhar força dentro de mim, mas não consegui. Desde que Hermione me contou que estava sentindo "algo mais" por mim, eu comecei a pensar nela de outro jeito, como nunca tinha feito antes e então, sem que eu percebesse, aconteceu: o sentimento se tornou real e eu acho que... estou me apaixonando por ela... O tempo todo só consigo ficar imaginando como seria se pudesse estar com ela, em tê-la em meus braços dia e noite, em ficarmos juntos de verdade... Mas então eu lembro que isso não é possível, que ela mesma disse que faria tudo pra esquecer e que nós devíamos continuar sendo amigos, o que a julgar pelo atual comportamento dela, está levando mesmo a sério. Depois que Hagrid disse que estávamos estranhos naquele dia, nós fizemos o melhor pra superar o "acidente com o vestuário" e ficarmos numa boa; acho que estamos conseguindo, mais graças a ela do que a mim, pelo jeito... Mas isso não muda o que eu sinto. Desejo Hermione de corpo e alma e continuar guardando o anel com o qual, agora eu sei, nunca vou pedir Gina em casamento, só está me fazendo sentir ainda pior... _

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Sr. Potter? – a vendedora lhe pergunta depois de efetuada a devolução do anel – Gostaria de ver alguma outra jóia, talvez?

- Não, obrigado – Harry rejeita a idéia, mas então vê algo na vitrine a seu lado que chama sua atenção – Pensando melhor, eu acho que vou querer...

- Que bom! Resolveu dar outro presente a sua namorada?

- Não, ela não é minha namorada... ainda...

Faltando duas semanas para o Natal, Hermione e Harry se encontram no intervalo final entre as aulas da manhã.

- Oi! Que sorte encontrar você antes do almoço! – Harry a intercepta no corredor do 1º andar – Tenho uma coisa pra você...

- É mesmo? – ela fica surpresa com a informação.

- Vem comigo um momento... – ele a conduz até o final do corredor, agora vazio depois de os alunos terem retornado às salas de aula – Considere como um presente de Natal antecipado – Harry explica enquanto entrega a Hermione um pequeno embrulho vermelho e dourado, em formato retangular.

- Harry, você não precisava... ah, mas que lindo! – ela exclama surpresa quando tira o papel e abre a caixa, ao ver um belo colar dourado, com um pingente também dourado, em forma da letra "H" – É maravilhoso! Obrigada...

- Não há de quê. Será que eu posso...?

- Claro!

Harry retira o colar da caixa e o passa pelo pescoço de Hermione, afastando delicadamente seus cabelos para prender o fecho. Ela toca o pingente e pergunta em tom divertido:

- "H de Hermione"?

- Ou de "Harry"... – ele responde voltando a ficar de frente para ela.

- Obrigada, Harry... – ela o abraça ternamente e ele retribui, durante um longo momento.

Quando o abraço de desfaz, eles ainda permanecem bem próximos, observando um ao outro.

- Acho melhor irmos agora... as aulas – ele sugere se afastando, ainda que com certa relutância.

- Sim, estamos atrasados... – ela concorda, afastando-se também – Até depois, Harry.

- Até depois, Herms...

Cada um segue seu caminho, sem notar que o corredor não estava completamente deserto; a profª McGonagall os estava observando a uma certa distância. Ela acaba de ver toda a cena e o que a deixa mais intrigada é o fato do prof. Potter e da profª Granger terem estado se abraçando demoradamente bem embaixo de um visgo...

* * *

Nos dias que antecedem o Natal, a imaginação de Harry sobre seus planos com Hermione corre solta mais do que nunca; isso se deve principalmente ao fato de eles passarem a maior parte do tempo juntos, desde o café da manhã, os intervalos entre as aulas, o almoço, o jantar, as visitas às salas um do outro, geralmente no fim do dia, e até mesmo as idas de Hermione à biblioteca e de Harry ao campo de quadribol. E para completar, ela parece não tirar o colar do pescoço de jeito nenhum; de fato, desde que Harry o havia lhe dado, não a viu sem ele uma vez sequer. Tudo isso contribui para que Harry acredite que seu relacionamento com ela possa estar florescendo cada vez mais e que, em um belo dia, possa se tornar algo mais que amizade.

Contudo, suas esperanças desmoronam completamente em uma noite de sábado, quando Hermione lhe fala de seus planos para o feriado.

- Praticamente todos os alunos vão pra casa no Natal este ano...

- É verdade, Hogwarts vai estar quase vazia... E você, onde vai passar essas duas semanas?

- Aqui, é claro! – Harry responde de imediato, encarando Hermione como se a pergunta não fizesse o menor sentido – Por quê? Você também vai ficar aqui, não é?

Ela assume uma expressão séria ao responder.

- Bem... Rony me mandou uma carta, me convidando pra passar as férias de Natal com ele...

Ao ouvir isso, Harry sente como se seu estômago tivesse despencado.

- Ah, certo! Eu entendo. Acho que vou até a cozinha buscar algo pra comer, estou com fome, e você? – ele muda de assunto rapidamente.

- Eu também, eu acho – Hermione concorda, imaginando por que Harry teria ficado esquisito de repente...

_**Continua... **_


	7. Os fins justificam os meios?

_**Capítulo 7 – Os fins justificam os meios? **_

_É engraçado como a vida pode ser injusta... não é irônico o fato de que quando Hermione me queria, eu a rejeitei, e agora que eu a quero, ela não parece estar mais interessada? Isso é ridículo! Mas o mais ridículo mesmo é que eu tenha chegado a pensar que seria diferente... Rony é o namorado dela, é claro que ela vai querer viajar pra ficar com ele... ela é a namorada do Rony! Em que diabos eu estava pensando? Agora me sinto mal por ter ficado imaginando coisas... Mas, pensando bem, foi ela quem começou, ora! As idéias dela é que me fizeram ter idéias! Mas isso agora não vem ao caso, a verdade é que "Hermione e eu" nunca vai acontecer..._ – Harry reflete com desconsolo, sentado sozinho nos degraus de pedra do lado de fora do castelo.

- Aí está você! – Hermione vê mandando em sua direção – Faz tempo que estou te procurando... – ela senta-se próximo a ele.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu é que pergunto. Você está estranho...

- Não é nada.

Hermione o observa atentamente por alguns instantes, estudando-o com interesse. _O que será que deu nele? Estava tudo bem, de repente ficou assim, todo esquisito, meio frio e distante. Eu devia insistir e perguntar o que houve mesmo, mas não quero que ele se chateie... _

- Vamos, está quase na hora do jantar – ela avisa ficando de pé – Você não vem? – ela acrescenta ao ver que ele continua sentado.

- Pode ir, eu vou depois.

- Se ficar muito temo aqui fora vai congelar... e acabar ficando doente!

Então um súbito momento de inspiração atinge Harry. _"Ficando doente"... é isso!! Aposto que se eu estivesse doente, Hermione não iria viajar; ela ficaria aqui, cuidando de mim... ótimo, é disso mesmo que eu preciso! Não ficar doente de verdade, é claro, é mais algo como... ajudar a sorte..._

- Harry! – Hermione o chama do alto da escadaria – Você vem ou não?

- Ah, claro. Vou sim, já estou indo! – ele exclama animado, acompanhando-a, mas sem antes deixar escapar um espirro.

- Saúde.

- Obrigado, Herms.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry levanta cedo da cama, disposto a colocar seu "plano" em prática. _Eu me sinto realmente mal por fazer isso, mas é como dizem: "No amor e na guerra vale tudo"... _

Estranhando a ausência dele à mesa do café da manhã, Hermione vai até o quarto de Harry e fica realmente preocupada quando ele não atende a porta, mesmo depois de ela ter batido várias vezes.

- Harry... você está aí? – ela decide entrar assim mesmo, já que ele não responde – Ora essa, então você ainda está dormindo! – ela exclama ao vê-lo na cama, sob os cobertores – Eu sei que hoje é domingo, mas seria bom levantar agora... Harry? Você está bem?

Ele abre os olhos devagar e encara Hermione com um olhar vago.

- Não muito... estou com muito frio pra levantar... – ele responde em voz muito baixa.

- Você não parece bem – Hermione aproxima-se mais dele com uma expressão preocupada e, sentando-se perto dele, coloca uma das mãos sobre sua testa. Imediatamente ele sente um calor repentino e o simples contato com a pele dela traz de volta à sua mente a imagem dela sem roupa e molhada. Ele respira fundo, procurando se conter; não é bom ficar muito "animado" agora...

_Hermione provavelmente teria um ataque se soubesse o que estou pensando agora!_ _Sei que isso é totalmente inapropriado, afinal, durante muito tempo eu só a enxergava como uma irmã... mas a questão é exatamente esta: ela não é minha irmã, ela é... tudo o mais... _

- Você está queimando de febre! – Hermione exclama retirando a mão da testa de Harry.

_É isso mesmo que parece..._ – ele pensa consigo mesmo – _Graças a uma poçãozinha simples, que causa aumento da temperatura corporal... _

Hermione fica preocupada demais para perceber a farsa e então, o plano de Harry segue como o esperado.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem... só preciso... descansar um pouco... eu acho...

- Eu vou à ala hospitalar pedir à enfermeira pra preparar algo pra você...

- Não, não precisa se incomodar, Hermione... eu mesmo posso fazer isso... além do mais, você precisa ir...

- Eu preciso ir?

- Viajar... passar o feriado...

- Não seja bobo! Eu não vou viajar! E deixar você desse jeito? Não vou a parte alguma! – Hermione responde com tanta convicção que Harry tem certeza absoluta de que está conseguindo seu propósito. Mas ainda assim, ele acha melhor argumentar, para tornar a coisa mais real.

- Eu não quero que estrague suas férias por minha causa... se você quiser ir, vá... não precisa ficar... aqui... cuidando de mim... não é sua... obrigação... – ele insiste, tentando parecer sincero, fazendo questão de pontuar sua declaração com um ou outro espirro e pequenos acessos de tosse.

- É verdade, não é minha obrigação, mas eu quero ficar e cuidar de você, está bem?

Harry encara Hermione por um momento; a atitude de proteção dela o deixa sem ação.

- Está bem – ele apenas concorda.

- Muito bem. Agora fique quietinho aqui enquanto vou à ala hospitalar... – ela diz gentilmente antes de levantar da cama e sair do quarto.

* * *

Durante os dias seguintes, Harry recebe com satisfação os cuidados de Hermione, tomando o cuidado de livrar-se discretamente das poções que ela lhe traz, esvaziando os copos em vasos de plantas e pias, por exemplo. Fora esse pequeno inconveniente, ele deleita-se com o tempo que Hermione passa com ele, tomando sua temperatura, afofando seu travesseiro e até mesmo repreendendo-o:

- "Eu avisei pra não ficar lá fora no frio, não avisei? Mas você é tão...

- Teimoso, eu sei. Eu sou mesmo muito teimoso... "

Mas o que Harry mais aprecia em sua "convalescença" é o fato de Hermione mimá-lo ao ponto de lhe dar um sininho para que ele toque para chamá-la.

- Você não acha que isso é um exagero, Hermione?

- Não, não é.

_Eu só tenho que chamar que ela vem correndo... pra mim... Como nos meus melhores sonhos... _

- Não esqueça, se precisar de qualquer coisa é só tocar o sino... Qualquer coisa.

_Tudo o que eu preciso é de você, Hermione... _

* * *

Pouco antes do Natal, Harry começa a mostrar sinais de melhora e então se recupera completamente; apesar de ter gostado muito de receber os cuidados de Hermione, alguma hora teria que "melhorar"...

- Não acredito que você fez isso! – Harry exclama animado ao abrir o presente de Hermione na manhã de Natal.

- Você gostou? – ela pergunta com um sorriso de ansiedade.

- Claro que sim, é incrível! Um pacote com ingressos para todos os jogos da próxima temporada de Quadribol! É o máximo! – ele confirma com uma euforia quase infantil – E sabe quem vai comigo a todos os jogos?

- Quem?

- Você!

- Eu?

- É claro! Quem mais iria?

- Eu não sei, talvez Rony... ou Gina – Hermione responde como se estivesse sugerindo o óbvio.

- É verdade, mas eu realmente quero levar você – ele afirma decidido.

- Mesmo eu não entendendo nada de Quadribol?

- É mais um motivo pra você ir! Assim quem sabe aprende a apreciar o esporte...

- Está bem, então – Hermione aceita sorridente e então é pega de surpresa pelo abraço de Harry.

- Obrigado, Herms.

- Foi um prazer, Harry. Mesmo. E obrigada também por me convidar pra ir aos jogos com você... achei que preferisse ir com a sua futura noiva...

A menção desse "detalhe" faz Harry lembrar que ainda não contou a Hermione sobre sua decisão a respeito do noivado.

- Sobre isso de "futura noiva"... – ele começa a dizer quando o abraço é desfeito – Na verdade, eu não vou pedir Gina em casamento.

Hermione fica bastante surpresa com a notícia; surpresa e também ligeiramente aliviada.

- Mas por quê?

- Eu pensei melhor e acho que estava me precipitando quanto a isso, então... há algumas semanas, eu devolvi o anel.

- Verdade? Então é sério mesmo?

- É, é sério mesmo – Harry sorri diante da incredulidade de Hermione.

Ela fica momentaneamente sem ação, sentindo que deveria dizer "eu sinto muito", como uma boa amiga, mas isso seria mentir quase que descaradamente. Felizmente, Harry a livra do problema de não saber o que dizer.

- Mas não vamos falar disso agora, afinal, é Natal! Temos mais o que fazer, não é? – ele diz com genuína alegria, o que a faz pensar que ele também não parece "sentir muito"...

* * *

- Que bom que você se recuperou a tempo pra o Natal, Harry. Seria muito chato se tivesse que passar o dia inteiro na cama... – Hermione comenta depois do café da manhã.

- Claro, você não achou que eu iria perder a diversão, achou? O lago está totalmente congelado... quer ir lá fora patinar um pouco? – ele convida em um tom animado.

- Escorregar um pouco, você quer dizer! Eu sou uma péssima patinadora...

Mesmo assim, Hermione o acompanha até o lago e, mesmo que Harry não tivesse acreditado quando ela disse que era terrível, depois de vê-la no gelo por dez segundos, ele não tem como duvidar.

- Eu não achei que você pudesse ser pior do que eu! – ele exclama entre risadas ao vê-la cair pela 3ª vez seguida.

- Quem sabe se você parasse de rir e me ajudasse a ficar de pé, as coisas seriam diferentes... – ela reclama mal humorada.

- Tudo bem, eu ajudo.

Harry estende a mão para ela, mas ao invés de apoiar-se nele, ela o puxa para o chão, fazendo-o cair também.

- Você é uma trapaceira! – ele acusa com falsa irritação enquanto ela ri sem parar.

- A culpa foi sua! Quem mandou ser desastrado?

- É assim, então? Ótimo, levante sozinha agora!

- Eu adoraria, Harry, mas não posso se você não sair de cima de mim primeiro...

Harry não se mexe por um momento; apenas observa Hermione fixamente, olhos nos olhos. Quando percebe que ele não está mais sorrindo, ele também fica séria e sustenta o olhar dele.

- Tem gelo no seu cabelo... – ela diz distraidamente, erguendo a mão e mexendo no cabelo dele.

- Obrigado – ele responde sem desviar o olhar dela.

- Harry?

- O quê?

- Você ainda está em cima de mim.

- Ah, certo! – ele fica de pé o mais rápido que pode – Desculpe, eu não percebi que estava incomodando você...

- Não, não estava incomodando, ao contrário... – ela o interrompe sem pensar – Quero dizer, não foi nada, tudo! – Hermione conserta depressa ao perceber o que disse – Obrigada.

Dessa vez ela aceita a ajuda dele e fica de pé sem demora. Quando deixam o lago pouco tempo depois, Harry está se sentindo mais feliz por dentro, imaginando que o tombo realmente valeu a pena...

* * *

As duas semanas de férias se passaram rápido demais, para o desapontamento de Harry e também de Hermione e assim chega o último dia do recesso natalinho.

- Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia assim aqui em Hogwarts... – ela comenta enquanto reorganiza os materiais em sua sala, depois do jantar. Harry a faz companhia, aproveitando mais uma oportunidade para estar com ela.

- Eu também. Graças a você ter cuidado tão bem de mim. Obrigado, se eu já não disse antes.

- Ora, Harry, você faria o mesmo por mim, não é? É pra isso que servem os amigos...

As palavras inocentes dela o fazem sentir-se péssimo; ela tinha gentilmente cuidado dele, achando que realmente precisava quando na verdade, só estava mentindo pra ela. Então, antes que a culpa o faça sentir-se pior, ele decide contar a verdade e suportar as conseqüências.

- Hermione, eu preciso te contar a verdade...

- Sobre o quê? – ela direciona sua atenção a ele, curiosa.

- Eu não estava doente de verdade. Só fingi estar.

- O quê? Fingiu? Do que você está falando? – ela questiona sentindo-se rapidamente irritada – Você ficou maluco?

- Talvez eu tenha mesmo ficado maluco! – ele também acaba ficando nervoso.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Pra você ficar aqui comigo!

- E por que você ia querer que eu ficasse...?

Então Hermione subitamente compreende a razão; ela pára de falar e encara Harry com u molhar penetrante. De repente tudo faz sentido...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**_N/A: Olá! Muito obrigada a isadora aluada, HERMIJANEPOTTER, Josy, Aninha Snap, Bitriz, Lalah-Chan, e Erica Muniz pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. _**

**_E não deixem de conferir o próximo porque vai ser especial!! _**

**_Bjks! _**

**_Star Potter 4Ever _**


End file.
